Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney
Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney is a sequel to Mario Hoops 3-on-3 for the Nintendo 3DS. It features new characters, new courts and new modes. It is unknown when it will come out. Characters MarioMHSD.PNG|Mario- All-Around Luigi Mario Basketball Mushroom Tourney.png|Luigi- All-Around Peach basketball.png|Peach- Technical Daisy7.png|Daisy- Technical Yoshi Hoops.jpg|Yoshi- All-Around WarioMH3on3.png|Wario- Powerful Waluigi MBMT.jpg|Waluigi- Technical DK MBMT.jpg|Donkey Kong- Powerful DixieKongHoops.PNG|Dixie Kong- Speedy MHDiddy.jpg|Diddy Kong- Speedy BowserHoops.png|Bowser- Powerful Bowser jr.png|Bowser Jr.- Speedy ParatroopaHoops.PNG|Paratroopa- Tricky BirdoHoops.PNG|Birdo- All-around BooHoops.PNG|Boo- Tricky FlyGuyHoops.PNG|Fly Guy- Tricky ToadHoops.jpg|Toad- Speedy ToadetteHoops.jpg|Toadette- Speedy PeteyHoops.png|Petey Piranha- Powerful Hammerbabymario.png|Baby Mario- Tricky RosalinaHoops.png|Rosalina- Technical FunkyHoops.jpg|Funky Kong- Powerful Courts There are three courts in each cup. (with the exception of Special Cup) Some of them are gimmicky and some are easy. 3DS Cups Mushroom Cup *Mario Stadium *Koopa Troopa Seaside *Peach's Castle Fire Cup *Luigi's Mansion *DK Backyard *Daisy's Racetrack 1-Up Cup *Toad Valley *Flame Field *Hammer Bro.'s Island Rainbow Cup *Wario Casino *Bowser Jr. City *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Ride DS Cups Ice Cup *Mario Stadium *Koopa Beach *Peach Field Lightning Cup *DK Cruiser *Luigi's Mansion *Daisy Garden Star Cup *Wario Factory *Jr. Street *Bowser's Castle Special Cup *Sherbet Land *Bloocheep Sea *Piarate Ship *Rainbow Ship Items These are the items you can get by an Item Box. Item Boxes are all over the court. When you touch an Item Box a roullette will appear at the top of the screen and it will become an item. While coins cannot be found in Item Boxes, they File:SuperMushroom.png|Turns you supersized for a limited timme and allows you to crush foes. Very rare. File:FireFlowerSM3DL.png|Lets you throw fireballs for a few seconds. If a fireball hits a foe their butt sets on fire and they drop 10 coins. The burned foe also can't control well. Uncommon. File:StarFlip.png|You're invincible! If you knock into a foe they drop all their coins. Extremely rare. IceFlowerSME.png|Lets you throw iceballs for a little while. If an iceball touches someone from the other team, they will freeze for 10 seconds. Uncommon. 600px-MKwii Thunderbolt.jpg|When this item is used all players from the other team will shrink. If a normal-sized player steps on a tiny player they will be flattened for a few seconds. The lightning lasts for 15 seconds. Rare. GreenShell.png|When the Green Shell is thrown, it will bounce around the court until someone is hit. When someone is hit they will fall over and lose 3 coins.. The Green Shell can bounce off walls.Common. TripleGreenShells.png|The Triple Green Shell is the same as Green Shell, but you throw three instead of one! Uncommon. RedShell.png|The Red Shell is like the Green Shell, but has a homing system that follows a player. It breaks when it hits the wall. Uncommon.t TripleRedShells.png|The Triple Red Shell is the same as the Red Shell, but you throw 3 instead of 1! Rare. Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|The Blue Shell flies to a random member of the winning team and causes an explosion on that player and they get hurt and lose all their coins. Anyone around the explosion wil get hurt too and lose coins too. Only obtainable by the losing team. VRare. TanookiSuit4.png|The Tanooki Suit gives a tanooki tail to the wearer of the suit. If you get hit by the tanooki tail, you lose 5 coins. You can also turn into a statue to defend yourself fromm danger. (this will prevent you from moving around the field) Uncommon. BananaPeel.png|You can place Bananas all over the court. If a player trips on one, they will fall over for a second. Common. TripleBananaPeels.png|Triple Bananas are the same as Bananas, only you can place 3 instead of 1! Uncommon. Bob-omb walking.png|Bob-ombs can be set down to blow up anything around it. It takes 3 seconds to explode. Anything caught in the explosion loses 10 coins. Common. Thundercloud.png|Once you get this item it will start to burst. Before it bursts, you have to pass it on to someone else, because if it bursts on you, you shrink! Like Lightning if another player steps on you, you'll get flattened. Unlockables Characters *Toad: Beat Mushroom Cup on easy mode. *Toadette: Play at least 1 online match or enter a secret cheat code: 1RYINB *Petey Pirhana: Beat the Rainbow Cup on Easy Mode *Baby Mario: Beat the Ice Cup on easy mode *Funky Kong: Beat the Special Cup on Easy mode. *Rosalina: Beat the mission: "Save the Luma!" *Mii: Collect 50,000 coins in total. Alternate colors *Red Yoshi: Beat the Fire Cup on Easy mode. *Blue Yoshi: Beat the Mushroom Cup on Hard mode *Yellow Yoshi: Beat the Lightning Cup on Easy Mode *Pink Yoshi: Beat the Star Cup on Easy Mode *Blue Toad: Beat the Fire Cup on Hard Mode *Yellow Toad: Enter Cheat code: GHYTEGM04 *Green Toad: Beat Ice Cup on Hard Mode *Fire Mario: Beat Fire Cup on Expert Mode *Ice Mario: Beat Ice Cup on Expert Mode. *Fire Luigi: Beat Lightning Cup on Expert Mode *Ice Luigi: Beat Star Cup on Expert Mode *Green Paratroopa: Beat Rainbow Cup on Hard Mode *Yellow Birdo: Beat Mushroom Cup on Expert Mode *Green Birdo: Beat the mission: "Do fifty goals in a minute!" *Thunder Mario: Beat Lightning Cup on Hard Mode. * Courts *DS Cups: Do all 3DS Cups in whatever mode you need to unlock them. *Battle Courts: You get them via SpotPass. *Secret Starway: Unlock all the characters and alternate colors. Gallery File:MarioMHSD.PNG|Mario File:Luigi Mario Basketball Mushroom Tourney.png|Luigi File:Peach basketball.png|Peach File:Daisy7.png|Daisy File:Yoshi Hoops.jpg|Yoshi File:MH3on3 Wario.jpg|Wario File:Waluigi MBMT.jpg|Waluigi File:DK MBMT.jpg|DK File:MHDiddy.jpg|Diddy Kong File:ParatroopaHoops.PNG|Paratroopa File:DixieKongHoops.PNG|Dixie Kong File:BowserHoops.png|Bowser File:BirdoHoops.PNG|Birdo File:BooHoops.PNG|Boo File:FlyGuyHoops.PNG|Fly Guy File:ToadHoops.jpg|Toad File:ToadetteHoops.jpg|Toadette File:PeteyHoops.png|Petey Piranha File:Hammerbabymario.png|Baby Mario File:FunkyHoops.jpg|Funky Kong File:FiremarioHoops.jpeg|Fire Mario File:IcemarioHoops.jpeg|Ice Mario File:FireLuigi Hoops.png|Fire Luigi File:IceluigiHoops.png|Ice Luigi 394px-Bowserjr_hoops.png|Bowser Jr.|link=Bowser Jr. File:1RedYoshiHoops.jpeg|Red Yoshi File:BlueYoshiHoops.jpeg|Blue Yoshi File:YellowYoshiHoops.jpeg|Yellow Yoshi File:PinkYoshiHoops.jpeg|Pink Yoshi 61px-Mii.png|Default Mii, you will be able to use a Mii from your Mii Maker.|link=Mii File:Lunapic_132570291764689_79.png|The game's beta cover. MBMTLogo.png|The game's logo RosalinaHoops.png|Rosalina RosalinaIcePowerup.jpg|Rosalina using an ice flower. Superstar Mario.gif|Mario affected by a Star. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Sports Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2012 Category:Single Player Games Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:StreetPass Category:SpotPass Category:Superfiremario inc. Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo WFC Category:Rated E Games